


Mona Gets the Last Word

by heartbash



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Nathaniel deservedly gets dragged by Mona. Rebecca won't stop the self-pity 'cause she's on a roll.





	Mona Gets the Last Word

When Nathaniel moved into Darryl’s office a few days prior, Rebecca resolved to give Nathaniel his space. After all, she made the decision not to pursue the relationship and now she had to live with that choice. And his seeing Trent was the nail in the coffin anyway. Nathaniel deserved to be happy, even if it was without her. Maybe if she kept telling herself that, she would start believing it.

She spent most of the past few days in her office, alone. She tried to throw all her energy into work, which proved to be a lot easier when there wasn’t an attractive man making sex eyes at her all day. Still, she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt over lying to Paula about Trent’s blackmail. As much as she tried to make progress on the work in front of her and stay focused, her thoughts kept looping back and forth between her sadness over losing Nathaniel and her guilt about Paula.

Resigned, she put her head down on the cool glass of her desk and sighed. She was really a stupid bitch.

Just then, someone knocked softly on the glass. It was Nathaniel, looking concerned. She lifted her head and signalled for him to come in.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if we could have a brief catch-up about the Murray case. Could we meet in the conference room in 10?”

“Ok, sure.”

She gathered up her laptop and all the paperwork related to the case and met Nathaniel in the conference room. She sat across from him and she could tell that he was strictly business, as usual lately. After about half an hour of discussing the case, their concentration was broken when someone knocked on the conference room door. Rebecca’s breath caught in her throat. Mona. Rebecca immediately looked at Nathaniel, panicked, but he was clearly attempting to look completely calm and unaffected. 

Nathaniel motioned for Mona to come in. “Hey,” he said, with a forced cheeriness. He got up from his chair to greet her. 

“Hey, you forgot your phone so I thought I would drop it off. Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting a client meeting,” she said, glancing at Rebecca. There was a tenseness in Mona’s voice that had Rebecca on edge.

Rebecca, trying to act as normal as possible, got up and extended her hand, “No, no. I’m not a client. Hi, I’m Rebecca, I’m the senior partner…”

Mona made no move to shake her hand. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Wait, this is Rebecca?” she said to Nathaniel in exasperation. “This is Rebecca? THIS is Rebecca?”

Suddenly, it hit Rebecca like a freight train. Mona knew. Rebecca dropped her hand and her eyes darted to Nathaniel’s. His mouth was open, dumbstruck at Mona’s outburst. Rebecca’s stomach dropped.

“Yes, I know about what’s been going on,” she said pointedly to Rebecca. “And, guess what, your birthday is not a great passcode for your phone,” she spit out at Nathaniel. Nathaniel was white as a ghost. 

“You know, I’m a rational person. I’ve never snooped in my life. But...it was just sitting there, beckoning me. I never, ever thought I would be this person. But here we are,” Mona said with frustration. Rebecca and Nathaniel were frozen, both knowing their actions were indefensible. 

“And you guys certainly have kept busy. How cute are your little innuendos? Office supplies? Pictures of trees? What even is that?” She looked at the phone, swiping up and up. “And wow, these exchanges go back...months and months. And the real dirty stuff was before we were even together! So exactly how long have you two been fuck buddies?”

Rebecca looked at the ground, “I’m sorry…”

“You know,” Mona went on, ignoring Rebecca and looking at Nathaniel, her voice dripping with disdain, “for some reason I imagined some statuesque, beautiful model throwing herself at you day in and day out. Like that would explain how you had so little self-control.” She looked back down at the phone, “And yet, YOU are the one initiating this more often than not. And she looks like this!” she finished, gesturing at Rebecca. 

Immediately Mona squeezed her eyes shut, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Both Nathaniel and Rebecca were speechless. Outside the conference room, several employees gathered, watching the drama unfold.

“And this last one...she came to your apartment?” 

Rebecca spoke up, the words spilling out of her, “I was there but I didn’t go in. Nothing happened.” She glanced at Nathaniel and he was wide-eyed. “I left and nothing happened,” Rebecca finished quietly. 

Mona nodded. She had a hateful glimmer in her eye that Rebecca understood far too well. “So, what is it about her Nathaniel? Huh? I need to know. I need to know why I wasn’t enough for you. What wasn’t I giving you? Tell me right now, because this is your last chance.” 

Nathaniel exhaled and rubbed his hand over his face. He looked resigned. He had nothing left to lose. “I’m sorry,” he started and then looked at Rebecca. His face softened, “I just…”

“You love her,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

Nathaniel said nothing and it spoke volumes. Mona nodded, looking back and forth between them, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. “Wow. Great. Well, congratulations, you two fucking deserve each other.” She unceremoniously dropped the phone on the conference room table and then stormed out. 

After Mona was gone, Nathaniel went to the doorway and yelled to the rest of the office, “Show’s over! Back to work!” Everyone scattered. He shut the conference door behind him and resumed his seat. Rebecca followed his lead.

“Um...I’m really sorry about that,” he apologized. 

“If it were me, I would have burned down your apartment, so I’d say you got off easy,” she said, but the joke fell flat. 

“And I would have deserved that too.” 

“We all make mistakes,” Rebecca offered softly and looked longingly at Paula outside the conference room. She shrugged and said wistfully, “Some of us make a lot of mistakes. Even to the people we love the most.”

“I should have just waited,” he said, seemingly more to himself than to her.

“Waited?”

“If I would have just waited for you to be ready, instead of jumping into something out of some petty revenge...none of this would have happened.”

The words hung in the air. He was right, of course. 

Eventually she would tell him about Trent, about her lingering feelings for him, about her relationship fears. Now wasn’t the right time. But soon she wanted to come clean about everything, and not just to him. To Paula, to Josh. To everyone she had wronged.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I generally root for Rebecca and Nathaniel, let's be real, Nathaniel got off way to easy. I wrote this as my own wish-fulfillment for Nathaniel to get a tongue-lashing from Mona.
> 
> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
